bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChocoLvr13
Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChocoLvr13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kohilaice (Talk) 20:03, 26 July 2009 Wiki Help You might find useful. --Talvak 11:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Helping You Okay, so I created pages for the six Toa Harvask that you requested, but I need to know something before I can continue this work for you: "What was the color scheme of the Toa who created the Toa Stones the six Toa Harvask used to transform?" ~Åusår 01:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't understand your question. The Toa Bekesh (First Toa of Harvask) all transformed into Turaga, except for one. All Turaga helped in the creating of the Toa Stones for the Toa Harvask. Once BZPower comes back up, I can give you the full list. I'll rephrase the question, "What two-tone color scheme would you associate with the Toa Harvask? Same question for the Toa Bekesh?" Also, [[User:Talvak|'Talvak']] is correct, all "Status" statements should be as of your current Epic. ~Åusår Erm, all of the Toa Harvask? That's a hard one. Can I get back to you with that? Toa Bekesh- Orange and Black Toa Harvask- Red and White Toa Zes-Aki- Blue and Black. Might I also add that the Toa Zes-Aki come into being much later than the Toa Harvask. Kaamal was a 'late bloomer' when it came to becoming a Toa. Most of the Toa Harvask were already halfway through their Toa lives when he came into being. He also left the Toa Harvask early on, and came back for The Final Fight. After that, he defended Harvask with a few other Toa. All of them went on to become the Toa Zes-Aki, a Toa team of four. Then some Matoran transformed, and joined. ChocoLvr13 18:42, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Can you tell me the Names and Kanohi Colors of each of the other three Toa Zes-Aki? What about the Names and Kanohi Colors of each of the various Turaga Bekesh? ~Åusår Sure thing! Zes-Aki Kinecit- Orange (Energy) Nabaasa- Bright Green (Unknown at time) Nerek- White (Crystal) Bekesh Kerh- Blue (Plantlife) Iolit- Unknown at time (Moonglow) Lacizid- Dark Red (Magma) Ulopir- Silver (Earth, Mutated) Thurom- Orange (Storms) Unknown second Toa of Earth- Black (Earth) There may be others I forgot, so I may do some hunting to find some color codes, just in case. Of course, it may be a total catastrophe, but how's counting? ChocoLvr13 14:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Deadshot Contest I cant see your reply... for some reason my PC wont let me go on The C.I.R.C.L.E website forums or messageing system. Toa Zahaku I received it, and like it, also. ChocoLvr13 21:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I got on it later that night so no problem Crossover I was wondering, how are you doing on our crossover? ~Zahaku I'll tell you what. If you have at least fifteen minutes on a computer right now, we can do this at the Official CIRCLE website via PM. Cool? ChocoLvr13 21:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I have at least a few hours so yeah ill log on right now Hey I was wondering, can we continue this stuff soon, we sorta just left it. On bzpower tommorow? --Zåhåku 21:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Right, sorry couldnt do it yesterday, actually when i was typing that, my dad was moaning at me to turn it off and get ready for school for the next day.Oh and it brings up the slight problem that im around five hours ahead of you. How about tommorow? Around hmm four-ish for you? That would be around nine-ish for me but i think i could get on. --Zåhåku 14:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sleep Matoran Heya, Choco. What's the Matoran Power for a Tur-Matoran? I was thinking about putting one in my epic. EDIT- Thanks for the info, Choco. My grandma watches the mentalist, I'll have to ask her about it:D TT :It shouldn't be a problem for me to look over your edits for you once they're done. ~Åusår Wiki closure I must say, you were the last member of the C.I.R.C.L.E. I expected to drop by but it was good to see your name pop up. I've been busy the past few days and I literally just finished getting what I needed from here, my plan was to get in touch with few members I still have around to see if they wanted it kept around so I'm happy to oblige. Really, I was only planning to close it as a result of some additions that were unconnected to the group, especially when some where based on our works so I felt it was a protective measure of our IPs. --Zåhåku (Talk) 20:13, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Haha good to know that after the Dataclysm you lost hope in me, Zahaku. As long as everything pertaining to your work is saved, locked, closed, or whatever you need, I'd say keep it open. By the way, who else is still around? I only recently fired up my BZP account to see a blog post between Ballom and Kohila discussing rebooting CIRCLE. It was sad seeing this disband so quickly. I feel like as we all matured, these could've been some top-notch stories. That being said, hope all is well, man. ChocoLvr13 (talk) 03:29, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Haha, well it has been a few years, I never expected any of the members dropping by besides a certain one or two. Well, Koji was making use of the wiki for a while but I am not sure if he will come back. I also have both Kohila and Zahaki on facebook and that's really the extent of the members I could probably get in touch with. I never returned to BZP, and at this stage I have no idea what my log in details were... and looking it up, I strangely agree with both of them. Agreed, but after BIONICLE's cancellation and the Dataclysm, a lot of the interest went out and members just drifted off so I think any reboot would have to be a smaller, closer-knit group focusing on helping the writers grow rather than the shared universe aspect. I actually returned to my story not too long ago, it was a story I always wanted to tell and I never got to finish it. Although it's current incarnation is it's own universe completely divorced from the world and rules of BIONICLE, and only real similarities are the shared main character names. Yeah, things have been good with me, job hunting at the moment though and that is always a terrible experience haha. What about you, I hope you've been well the past few years?--Zåhåku (Talk) 15:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) It's been a rocky few years. Good comes with bad, that sort of thing. But I'm glad to hear from you. Send my best to the others if you talk soon, I know it's been a rather long time Heya, the artist formerly known as Cap'n here :P. I had my BZPower account closed years ago due to a real-world security problem that required a big purge of a lot of my online presence...in the process I lost most of my old fanfic, so this site is my only connection to it. Even though it wasn't fantastic by any means it's still nostalgic to have access to it. If the decision is made to close the wiki could someone let me know first so I know to start backing stuff up? email is (delete the stars) b*o*n*e*m*a*c*h*ine0@gm*ail.com. I also still have contact with Kohila and we talk occasionally. Thanks ahead of time. This was a lot of fun back when, wasn't it :) CapnKopaka (talk) 21:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC)